Love, Lust, & Disgrace
by Dracos Witch
Summary: Hermione Granger has been chosen as the youngest Head Girl ever, along with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. She has no idea that her sixth year at Hogwarts will change her life forever.
1. Demented Dreams

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 1 - Demented Dreams  
  
Hermione lay on her back outside in her backyard. It's so beautiful out today, she thought to herself. It wasn't usually as hot as a usual July 31st. She closed her eyes. The warmth of the sun felt comforting on her face. She wanted to lie here forever. Not having to worry about anything...the sun glowing on her face...the light flapping sound of the leaves...It seemed to be getting closer...  
  
"Oh!" Hermione cried as she realized what the flapping was. Hedwig was hovering over her face.  
  
"Hedwig! What are you doing here?" Hermione laughed as she straightened up.   
  
Before Hedwig said anything (as if she could), Hermione cried, "Oh! Yes, of course, how could I have forgotten? Harry's sixteen today!"  
  
Hedwig nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Wait right here," she said to Hedwig, who clucked her beak.  
  
Hermione dashed into her house and up the stairs. She had Harry's present all ready and wrapped. Feeling sorry at what the Dursleys would give him as a birthday present, she was happy she had bought a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and a lot of other tasty candies. She grabbed it and went back outside.  
  
Hedwig was helping herself to water from the bird bath. She looked up when Hermione came out.  
  
"You wanted to make sure he got presents, didn't you?" Hermione said brightly to Hedwig. "I wish I had an owl like you." Hermione sighed. She had Crookshanks, and she did not have the heart to leave him.  
  
"Well, tell him I said happy birthday, okay?" she said. "You know what I mean!" Hermione laughed as Hedwig gave her a funny look. She secured her parcel to the snowy owl's leg, and set her off. She could see her soaring into the sky, and then finally... gone.  
  
Many miles away, at the Malfoy Manor, Draco sat on his bed, holding his breath, and his eyes fixed on his bedroom door. He stared at it as if something was about to burst in.  
  
He gazed intently without blinking for what seemed like an hour, but then finally, he let out a deep sigh, and flopped on his large king-sized bed. He must have been really tired, because he fell asleep almost instantly. He was in such a deep slumber, that nothing could have woken him. Nothing...except--  
  
His bedroom door creaked open. Someone wearing a black cloak with the hood on, walked in. Hearing the steady rattling breath, Draco jerked awake, his heart pounding. Even though he didn't look, he could fell the cloaked person creeping closer to his bed. Draco did not see a face, when he looked out of the corner of his eye. But, to his horror, he saw a slimy, gray hand protruding out of the cloak. Gasping in horror, Draco leapt out of bed. His feet hit the floor with a hard thud!  
  
He tried to get up, but his whole body felt numb with fear. As the dementor reached the bed, Draco tried to scream, tried to say something, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It was getting closer. Finally, forcing some strength in his legs, Draco scrambled up off his bed and flattened himself against the wall on the other side.  
  
The dementor slowly climbed onto the bed, and had reached the other side. It was now only two feet away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he yelled. He tried to push into the wall more, but it wouldn't budge. He glanced in either directions, but there was no room. The dementor had him cornered. He was trapped.  
  
Draco quickly turned around, his back to the dementor. He did not want to see his fate. Even though the dementors performed their kiss in silence, Draco knew he would be screaming in agony inside. Scrunching himself up against the wall, he felt an ice cold hand grasp his wrist. He screamed, and shut his eyes as everything started to get blurry. He did not open his eyes, even when he heard a voice crying, "Draco! Draco!" 


	2. A Vague Promise

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 2 - A Vague Promise  
  
Draco jerked awake. He was staring into the pale eyes of his mother, Narcissa.  
  
"Are you alright, Draco?!" she yelped, gripping his shoulders.  
  
"I had...one of those again," Draco replied, taking steady deep breaths. He noticed his mother's mouth twitch. He hastily added, "Mother, no...don't. Father might--"  
  
But he was too late. In the doorway of his bedroom, his father, Lucius, stood with his face set.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked in a soft, dangerous voice.  
  
"Nothing, father," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, boy!" his father said bitterly. "I do remember telling you how to deal with this. Don't you ever listen?"  
  
"I WILL NOT --" Draco started.  
  
But before he finished, there was a flash of light, and Draco felt as if he had been slapped in the face. Hard. Narcissa screamed.  
  
"Maybe this will help remind you," Lucius growled.  
  
"Lucius! Stop it!" Narcissa shrieked.  
  
"You just don't understand, you silly woman," Lucius spat. "Don't meddle in affairs that don't involve you."  
  
Without giving her a chance to answer, he turned on his heel and disappeared.  
  
Draco gaped at the spot where his father had stood, shaking with anger. Beside him, his mother sat, whimpering softly. He turned to face her, and although he was furious, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Mother, don't worry," he said softly. "We are going to be fine."  
  
He stared into her pale eyes, seeing his own reflection through them. The gash on the side of his face looked less worse than it felt. Narcissa stared at it and continued weeping silently.  
  
"Mother, we will be fine," Draco repeated. "I promise it."  
  
He tried his best to strain a smile. It seemed to work somewhat, because she smiled back. 


	3. The New Duties

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 3 - The New Duties  
  
It was way past afternoon when Hermione woke up the next day. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, or rather, pretending to read, because her eyes were not moving. She was smiling.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Morning, sweetie," she said, smiling even wider.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, noticing her mother's smile.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger put down her newspaper, as if waiting to say this, "you have a letter."  
  
"A letter?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She then noticed the two letters on the table, with offical Hogwarts seals.  
  
"Why are there two?" she asked, gazing at them both. One of them lay open.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger said, "they're both for you."  
  
Hermione gave a puzzled expression.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, just read it!" she exclaimed in delight.  
  
Hermione picked up the opened one, and pulled out the parchment inside. She unfolded it and read out loud:  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I would just like to remind you term begins on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express departs London at 11 o' clock from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
Due to unfortunate circumstances, we have been unable to select a Head Boy and Head Girl in the seventh year.  
  
"Why are they telling me this?" Hermione asked, looking at her mother.  
  
"Keep reading," Mrs. Granger urged. Hermione read on.  
  
However, we have recently done a thorough lookup of all students at Hogwarts school, and it is my extreme pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as our school Head Girl. Congratulations, Miss Granger. Your badge is included in the parcel.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"What?!" Hermione squealed. "Aren't only seventh years allowed to be selected?"  
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger grinned broadly. "I suppose they bent the rules, when they realized who my daughter was."  
  
"Oh, mother!" Hermione exclaimed, and went to hug her.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, honey," Mrs. Granger said happily.  
  
Hermione picked up the envelope, and found a glass case covering a shiny HG badge. She took it out and pinned it to her nightshirt, grinning more broadly than ever.  
  
"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" Ruby, the house elf squeaked, urging Draco to wake up.  
  
"Master Malfoy!" Ruby shrieked. Draco got such a shock that he nearly fell off his bed in panic. When he saw the house elf, his expression changed.  
  
"What is it?!" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Young Master Malfoy must wake up, sir. Young Master Malfoy's father would like to see you, sir."  
  
Draco groaned and fell back on his bed.  
  
"Master Malfoy--"  
  
"I'M COMING!" Draco shouted. Ruby covered her ears and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Draco showed no caring of this, whatsoever. He simply shoved her out of the way and stomped out of his room without dressing.  
  
He entered the living room and saw his father sitting on the couch, looking down at a piece of parchment. There was a silent moment where there was no sound except Ruby's shuffling in the kitchen. Draco stared warily at his father.  
  
"No good morning?" Lucius said softly.  
  
"Good morning, father," Draco said, his mouth set. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"I do not need to make appointments to see my own son!" Lucius snapped. Draco did not respond.  
  
"You have gotten a letter from Hogwarts, other than the one you usually get," Lucius said slowly. Draco remained silent.  
  
"You," his father continued, "have been selected as Head Boy of Hogwarts. I have gotten in contact with Professor McGonagall, and she has told me that Hermione Granger is Head Girl."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco yelled. "I am not getting within a MILE of that filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Draco," Lucius said, keeping his voice low. "You will do everything that is required of the duties of Head Boy."  
  
"YOU JUST WANT ME TO BE HEAD BOY BECAUSE IT'LL HELP YOUR DAMN REPUTATION AT THE MINISTRY--"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Lucius spat. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, YOU HEAR ME?!" His wand was out and pointed towards Draco, who was pinned against the wall with some sort of invisible force.  
  
Seeing as there was nothing else he could do, Draco nodded curtly. As Lucius put down his wand, the force on Draco lifted.  
  
"I have business at the Ministry," Lucius said, straining to keep from shouting. There was a loud CRACK! and he disappeared. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley  
  
The last few weeks before term started went fast. It was two days before they went back, and Hermione had just arrived in Diagon Alley. She smiled as she saw the familiar wizarding shops.  
  
"Let's get your books first, Hermione," her father said, leading the way to Flourish and Blotts. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gotten very used to Diagon Alley, and roamed about it freely.  
  
After buying The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six, and four other new books, the Grangers walked out of the bookshop, and headed towards the Apothecary, so Hermione could replenish her potion ingredients. When Hermione had bought all her new supplies, she and her parents sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, enjoying the sunshine and the delicious sundaes.  
  
"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger said, "I've just noticed your robes are getting quite short for you. I think it's time to buy new ones again."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that, too," Hermione said, getting up. "I'll go and get fitted."  
  
Hermione walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and saw no one inside. She peered into the doorway where the fitting took place, and looked around.  
  
"Hello, dear," a voice startled her. Hermione spun around and saw Madam Malkin's warm smiling face. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Come, dear, we have someone else being fitted, as well."  
  
Madam Malkin led Hermione into the fitting room. She stood up on the chair and began getting measured.  
  
"Stand a bit farther away, Granger," a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione turned, and, with an unpleasant surprise, saw Pansy Parkinson. "I've just bathed, so don't get me all filthy."  
  
"You must have to pay Galleons to find a size big enough for you," Hermione sneered. Pansy looked taken aback, but then she clenched her fists angrily.  
  
"Dirty mudblood," Pansy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Pureblood cow," Hermione muttered, a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"All done!" Madam Malkin exclaimed, and Hermione jumped off the chair. Throwing a smirk at Pansy, she headed outside with her new robes.  
  
"I think we've got everything now, Hermione, don't we?" Mrs. Granger asked when Hermione got back.  
  
"Yes, I think we have," Hermione replied. "I wish I could have met up with Harry and Ron, though," she added hopefully.  
  
"Maybe they already bought their supplies," Mrs. Granger suggested. "Honey, have you ever...thought about Harry in a, well, different way?" she asked with a grin on her face. Hermione flushed pink. "Oh, well, I was just asking, you know," Mrs. Granger said, shrugging. "I was thinking now that you're going to be sixteen in a few weeks, well...maybe it's time you have...a boyfriend."  
  
Hermione looked at her mother. "I suppose...you're right. I haven't talked to Krum since last summer."  
  
"Oh well, I think Harry's better looking, anyway," Mrs. Granger added, grinning. Hermione turned away, but she couldn't help the smile forming on her face.  
  
Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked over to his mother, who was talking to the bartender.  
  
"Mother, I've got everything," Draco said to Narcissa.  
  
"Everything? Good!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Your father will be at the Ministry for the whole day. He's got important business."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Draco muttered.  
  
"Cheer up, Draco! We'll go for an ice cream sundae," Narcissa said, smiling.  
  
"I'm not a baby, anymore," Draco snapped. "Let's go home."  
  
Narcissa's smile twitched for a second, but then she said, "Sure, let's go."  
  
She gave the bartender a final nod and he bowed them out.  
  
When they got back to the Malfoy Manor, Ruby, their house elf, had already cleaned up and prepared dinner. Narcissa and Draco sat in silence at the dinner table. The only sound was of their forks clinking. Draco stared absentmindedly at his food. Narcissa took notice of this, so she asked why he was not eating.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Draco replied stiffly.  
  
Narcissa hesitated, but then said, "If this is about your father--"  
  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT HIM, ALRIGHT?!" Draco yelled. He got up and stomped upstairs, fuming. Behind him, Narcissa watched him go up, her face fallen.  
  
Draco went up to his bedroom and slammed the door as hard as he could. He did not want to talk to anyone. He was better off in misery by himself. 


	5. The Head Boy and Girl

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 5 - The Head Boy and Girl  
  
"Hermione, have you got everything packed?" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said, emerging from her bedroom.  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" At that, Hermione and her mother headed outside to the car.  
  
Mrs. Granger glanced at her watch. "We've got a half an hour until your train leaves. We've got plenty of time."  
  
After a short car ride, they arrived at King's Cross train station. Hermione and Mrs. Granger walked casually towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. Then, without notice, they slipped through the barrier. Mrs. Granger had gotten very used to this.  
  
When they were on the other side of the barrier, they saw the scarlet steam engine gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you're going back," Mrs. Granger sighed. "The summer passed by so quickly."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom," Hermione said, patting her mother's hand. "I'll write you, like I always do," she added, smiling.  
  
Mrs. Granger gazed into Hermione's dark eyes, and sighed again.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd better get going, honey," she said as the Hogwarts Express began to steam.  
  
Hermione put her arms around her mother's neck, and gave her a long hug. Mrs. Granger kissed her forehead.  
  
"Take care, hon. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too!" Hermione called as she walked into the train.  
  
Just as soon as she got on, the Hogwarts Express started moving.  
  
"Crap," she muttered. "Where's Harry and Ron?"  
  
She knew they liked the back, so she walked all the way down the corridor, and slid open the last compartment.  
  
"How did I know," she laughed, as she saw Harry and Ron changing into their robes.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron's half dressed body jumped on top of Hermione's. They both lay on the floor on top of each other, staring at each other. Hermione was blushing.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. Ron awkwardly got up off Hermione, and helped her up.  
  
"That was interesting," Harry said, fighting back a laugh.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ron mumbled, his face reddening.  
  
"You nearly killed me, Ron!" Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"How was your summer?" Harry asked, when they settled into their seats.  
  
"Oh, it was fine, how about you two?" she replied, looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
But before they could answer, the compartment door slid open, and Neville walked in.  
  
"Hey Hermione, congratulations on being Head Girl," he said, smiling. "You're the first ever sixth year to be one!"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped. She had forgotten all about it.  
  
Harry and Ron gave her quizzical looks.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys--"  
  
"Yeah, tell the whole world, but us," Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. It was really a surprise for me, too," Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," Harry smiled. He glanced at Ron, who still seemed pissed.  
  
"It's no big deal, Ron," Harry snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron replied. "Congratulations, 'Mione."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey Hermione, there's a special compartment only for the Head Boy and Girl," Neville said. "I think you're supposed to be in there."  
  
"Oh great," Hermione sighed and grabbed her books. "I'll see you guys later, I promise!"  
  
Harry and Ron watched her leave the compartment.  
  
Hermione walked all the way to the other side of the train, and looked around.  
  
Which compartment is it? she thought. She then noticed a compartment with a small star next to its door.  
  
"This must be it," she muttered to herself. As she grasped the handle to slide the door open, she wondered for the first time who Head Boy was. She slid open the door and saw, none other than, Draco Malfoy sitting inside.  
  
Hermione's insides turned to ice.  
  
No! she thought to herself furiously. She'd rather be with a rat than with Malfoy. She clenched her fists tightly and stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Chill out, mudblood," Draco muttered. "I didn't exactly jump up in excitement, either."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth as she walked over to the other side of the compartment, as far from Draco as possible. She sat down in the corner, not looking up.  
  
"Damn it," Draco said. "Why couldn't they make the Heads Compartment any bigger? I can already smell you from here."  
  
Hermione's insides were burning. She was bursting to curse him with every spell she knew, but she held her tongue.  
  
They sat in silence for almost an hour, before any of them spoke again.  
  
"Not allowed to bring my friends in here, either..." Draco was mumbling.  
  
Hermione remained silent. She did not intend on speaking to him at all.  
  
At that moment, the compartment door slid open, and the plump lady with the food trolley asked them if they wanted anything.  
  
"No thanks," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Finally!" Draco said loudly. He walked over the trolley and snatched a bunch of sweets, and handed the lady a handful of sickles, not bothering for change. He tossed the food onto the seat next to him and sat back down.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Don't have any money?" Draco said, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth. "The weasel must be rubbing off on you."  
  
Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her pocket.  
  
Ignore him...ignore him... she told herself.  
  
Draco got up and headed towards the compartment door.  
  
"I need some fresh air," he said. He shot Hermione a nasty look.  
  
As soon as he left, Hermione's hands shot up to her face, which was burning hot. She had a sick feeling in her throat.  
  
"Urgh," Hermione coughed, trying to get the feeling out of her throat. She had never let Draco get to her, well at least not in FRONT of him.  
  
She remembered the first time he had called her a mudblood, and how much it had upset her.  
  
He made me cry, Hermione thought. You can't let him see that! she told herself.  
  
She didn't know what to think right now. Her mind was blurred. She couldn't remember what happened next, but before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, we're here," a voice was calling Hermione. It seemed really far away.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione jerked awake. "Wh-What's going on?"  
  
"You fell asleep?" Harry laughed. "Well, come on, we've arrived."  
  
"Oh." Hermione straightened up and followed Harry out of the compartment.  
  
"Oh hey, so who's Head Boy?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him, then sighed, "Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry said, gaping at Hermione.  
  
"I know," Hermione said gloomily.  
  
"What happened, did he say anything to you?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"No," Hermione lied. She did not want to talk about it, so she quickly changed the subject. "So hey, where's Ron?"  
  
"Fred and George wanted to talk to him about something," Harry replied, shrugging.  
  
By the time they got off the train, it was raining very heavily. It was almost impossible to see the carriages that took up all the students above first year up to the castle. Harry and Hermione got one of their own, and were joined by Ron shortly after.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached the castle. When they went inside, Hermione stopped took a deep intake of breath.  
  
"It's great to be back home," she said happily. 


	6. A Long Awaited Question

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 6 - A Long Awaited Question  
  
The Entrance Hall slowly started to empty as the students poured into the Great Hall. The Sorting would take place first, followed by the the opening feast. After everyone had settled down, Hagrid was seen leading a group of scared looking first years inside. Professor McGonagall was carrying over the stool and the Sorting Hat to the front of the Hall. She pulled out a long piece of parchment, and started calling out names.  
  
"Abyss, Katie!"  
  
A tall, pale girl walked nervously up to the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
"Becster, Andrew!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
For the next twenty minutes, the Sorting continued. Then finally, when Tina Zebrid was sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall carried the Sorting Hat away.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, and waited until the noise slowly died down.  
  
"Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts!" he said happily. "I would just like to make a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, ah, pardon me for those of you who have heard this near a hundred times," he added, smiling, noticing the older students roll their eyes. "And as most of you already know, our new Head Boy and Girl are, for the first time in Hogwarts history, sixth years," Dumbledore announced. "They are, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded in applause. Hermione felt herself go red.  
  
"Way to go, 'Mione!" Seamus clapped. Hermione smilied at him, and then, slowly looked over at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were all around Draco, who had a proud smirk on his face. He must have noticed her staring, so he glanced at her, his eyes glittering. Hermione quickly looked away.  
  
"And now, the feast begins!" Dumbledore said delightfully, before settling back into his seat.  
  
Hermione looked down at her plate, which had magically filled up with all kinds of food. It was then when she realized how hungry she was. She had not eaten since morning. As she helped herself to mashed potatoes, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Ginny.  
  
"'Mione!" Ginny cried gleefully. She threw herself on Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, laughing, "how've you been?"  
  
"Good, how about you?" Ginny replied as she threw back her crimson sheet of hair behind her.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Hermione said. "What've you been doing, Gin, you look great!"  
  
Ginny smiled and looked away, a pink tinge in her cheeks as she muttered, "Nothing."  
  
When Hermione and Ginny had finished telling each other about their summers, Ron interrupted.  
  
"Gin, go away. I want to talk to Hermione," he said in a simple tone.  
  
Ginny flushed angrily.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Because I said so," he replied.  
  
Ginny got up and walked away, muttering to herself.  
  
"Ron, what's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er, I wanted to ask you something." Ron looked at her, then at his plate.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Not here," he replied, getting up.  
  
"Ron, what could you possibly want to ask that you can't say here?" Hermione asked, getting annoyed. "No one's listening."  
  
"Just come on," he urged.  
  
Hermione sighed, got up and started to follow him.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll be right back," Ron replied before Hermione could say anything. At that, he started to walk away, beckoning Hermione to come with him.  
  
Harry watched them leave the Great Hall, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Once they were out in the Entrance Hall, Ron stopped, so did Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um...I wanted to ask you if..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"Ask me what?!" Hermione was beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"Ifyougoutwime." A mixture of words came out of Ron's mouth.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione flushed pink.  
  
What should I say? Hermione's mind was racing.  
  
"Um," she said slowly started.  
  
"Oh forget it," Ron said quickly. "Sorry, it's okay if you don't." He started to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Hermione said, without realizing she did. "I never said no."  
  
Ron stopped, and stared at her.  
  
"I mean, I didn't say anything," she said.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," Hermione breathed. "That--"  
  
"No?" Ron asked, his voice falling.  
  
"No!" Hermione squealed. She took a deep breath. "I'm saying yes."  
  
Ron's face lit up. "Really?!" he asked happily.  
  
Hermione nodded. She could still feel her face growing hot.  
  
Ron looked at her in awe.  
  
"Er, want to go back to the feast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, smiling. She walked back to the Great Hall with him, neither one of them speaking.  
  
Ron just asked me out. Hermione was still thinking by the time they got back. Oh, what am I getting myself into? 


	7. A Room to Ourselves

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 7 - A Room to Ourselves  
  
Hermione did not speak through the rest of the feast, neither did Ron. Instead, she stared at her food, and occasionally, she could feel Ron's eyes on her.   
  
When Hermione looked up, everyone was getting up to leave for their dormitories.  
  
"Finally," Hermione sighed. She stood up, and started walking off towards Gryffindor common room. Maybe if she hurried, she wouldn't have to meet up with Ron.  
  
"Hey." She felt someone take her arm. She turned around and saw Ron, with a red tinge in his cheeks.  
  
"Er, want to walk with me?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. It was clearly visible that it was hard for him to say this.  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied. Oh god, she thought to herself.  
  
They walked slowly, without talking. Then finally, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"So, er, how does it feel to be Head Girl?"  
  
"It's alright," Hermione said. "I really didn't expect it-- I mean, I'm a sixth year," she added, seeing the smirk on Ron's face. They walked for a few more minutes without saying anything. We're taking the long route... Hermione thought.  
  
"'Mione," Ron said slowly. "I really like being with you."  
  
Hermione looked at him straight in the eye. He actually, looked good, she noticed just now. His red hair was fallen over his face. The freckles reflected off his skin, giving him a glow she had never seen there before. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
Then, before Hermione knew it happened, Ron had brought his face onto hers, and their lips touched.  
  
Hermione panicked. She stood there frozen, her mind racing. She did not know what to do.  
  
Before she realized it, Ron took his lips off hers, and looked in her eyes.  
  
"'Mione..." he whispered. They stared at one another for a moment, but then Hermione looked away.  
  
"I think we better get going to common room," she said, without looking at him. She started up the steps.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, get to your dormitories."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing on top of the staircase, wearing a frown.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, up to Gryffindor common room, now."  
  
Ron nodded, looked at Hermione one final time, and headed upstairs.  
  
"Miss Granger, my apologies. I haven't told you where your dormitory is."  
  
"Sorry? My dormitory?"  
  
"Yes," Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "The Head Boy and Girl have one to themselves."  
  
Hermione's heart sank.  
  
"No! I mean, I can't share a dormitory with Malfoy!" Hermione pleaded. "Please Professor, you know I can't."  
  
"You can, and you will," Professor McGonagall said, in a tone that seemed to end the matter. "Come." She headed up the stairs, beckoning Hermione to follow her.  
  
Hermione walked alongside her, her face horrorstruck. Sharing a common room with Malfoy... It seemed unreal. She could barely withstand a MINUTE with him, let alone sharing a DORMITORY with him.  
  
"We're here," Professor McGonagall said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
They stood in front of a large painting of Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Good, you've arrived," said a soft voice.  
  
They turned to see Professor Snape, walking with Draco Malfoy towards them. Draco had a look of grimace on his face.  
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. She looked back to the painting.  
  
"Orange Chocolate," she said loudly.  
  
"That's the password?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Being Head Boy ought to teach you some manners, Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said dangerously. Draco scowled at her, then looked away.  
  
The painting swung inwards, and Professor McGonagall climbed into the hole. Hermione and the rest followed her.  
  
As they came out of the hole, a dimly lit room came into view.  
  
"Lumis Serio," she muttered, her wand pointed to the ceiling. The room suddenly brightened.  
  
Hermione looked up, and gasped.  
  
There was a night sky above her. The sky was black, and it was filled with bright, sparkling stars.  
  
Hermione stared at it in awe.  
  
"The bathroom is there," Professor McGonagall said, pointing to a shiny wooden door on the other side of the room. "Your bedrooms are upstairs."  
  
Hermione saw two staircases on either side of the room, both leading to two wooden doors. She stepped closer.  
  
Printed in magnificent gold calligraphy, the first door had HB written on it. The other one read HG.  
  
"Oh, wow," Hermione sighed. This was...this was beautiful.  
  
"Your luggage has already been brought up to your rooms," said Professor McGonagall. "I shall be leaving you now. Come, Professor Snape."  
  
Giving them a final nod, she headed towards the portrait hole with Professor Snape, and climbed out.  
  
Hermione was still staring at her new common room. Her new, privacy.  
  
"Like it, Granger?"  
  
Hermione was brought back to reality with an unpleasant bump. She had forgotten Draco was here with her.  
  
"Bring that Weasley in here, and he might die of shock," Draco said nastily.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione responded, not looking at him.  
  
"I think this is fit for Head Boy and Girl," Draco said, a glint in his eyes. "Why did they have to make a mudblood Head Girl?"  
  
Hermione felt a surge of hatred rising rapidly inside of her.  
  
"You know," Draco said softly. "One day when Dumbledore gets fired, you're going to get killed."  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"That's right. They're going to come and kill you, mudblood. So, instead of dreading that day, why don't you just kill yourself, and make their job easier?"  
  
Hermione was shaking with rage, fighting her tears.  
  
She looked down at her hands, which were formed into tight fists. They were shaking violently.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. She looked up and saw Draco watching her intently.  
  
You can't do anything, a voice inside her said. Forget about him.  
  
Hermione looked from the floor, to Draco again.  
  
Then, without noticing what she did, she had started walking towards the bedrooms. She could feel Draco's cold hatred-filled eyes on her. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
I wish he would die, she thought to herself.  
  
She reached the door reading HG, and opened it. Without looking around, she threw herself on the king-sized bed.  
  
If Hermione wasn't so tired and upset, she would have realized she was sleeping in the best room in all of Hogwarts. 


	8. Fight For It

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by JK Rowling, not me. Well I guess I own the plot lol  
  
Chapter 7 - Fight For It  
  
"I can't believe you're sharing a dormitory with Malfoy," Harry said to Hermione on the way to breakfast. "If Ron found out he'd flip."  
  
"I think he already knows," Hermione said, biting her lip. "But if he doesn't, don't tell him, okay Harry?" He nodded. "Where is Ron anyway?" she asked, glancing around. Harry snorted.  
  
"He's getting ready," he said, holding back a laugh. Hermione stared blankly at him, thoroughly confused. "For you," he croaked, fighting his laughter.  
  
"Oh rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said. "He told me about it." Hermione said nothing, but kept walking.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, they saw that not too many people had come down for breakfast yet. There were a few people here and there, but the Slytherin table was completely empty. Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Grabbing a piece of toast, Hermione looked down and chewed silently.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She turned and saw Ron, looking fully groomed. His red hair was slicked back, making it look dark and elegant.  
  
"Hey back to you," Hermione said, stunned. "What is he doing..." Hermione said to herself silently.  
  
As she turned back around, she felt a soft peck on her cheek. She then saw Ron take a seat beside her. Flushing deeply, she stared down at her toast, refusing to look at Harry's twitching expression.  
  
"So what's your dormitory like, 'Mione?" Ron asked, taking a sip from his goblet.  
  
"Oh," Hermione shot a desperate look at Harry, who shrugged. "Er, um...it's...nice," she said slowly. Ron nodded, going back to his food.  
  
Don't tell him. Hermione mouthed to Harry.  
  
At that moment, a crowd burst in through the Entrance Hall. Hermione recognized them as the Slytherins, who were all being lead in by Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side, and Pansy was tailing right along behind Draco.  
  
"Pig," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
Once they had all reached the Slytherin table, they started clapping and cheering.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, a quizzical expression on his face. "Did Goyle finally learn how to read?"  
  
Harry laughed, and Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Our Head Boy!" the Slytherin crowd chanted.  
  
"Big deal!" Ron said angrily, pounding the table with his fist. "Our Hermione is worth so much more than that bloody ferret will ever be!"  
  
Hermione faced Ron, who turned to look at her. She felt a surge of emotion she had never felt before.  
  
"Oh Ron..." she whispered. Before she knew what she had done, she had lunged towards him and kissed him right on his lips. He had a stunned look on his face.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said weakly. "Thank you so much for always being there for me. I trust you with all my life." These words came pouring out of her mouth, before she could control them. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I love you for that." She felt hot tears forming in her eyes. "Ron, I--"  
  
"Oh my God!" a voice cut off Hermione mid-sentence. She and Ron turned to see Draco standing there with his gang: Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
  
"Did I just see what I just saw?" Draco said, gaping at them.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should get your eyes checked," Ron said coldly. Cracking their knuckles, Crabbe and Goyle stepped closer towards Ron.  
  
"You have no taste in men, Granger," Pansy smirked, glaring at Ron, who's ears flushed.  
  
"Neither have you, you ugly pig," Hermione replied, shooting a nasty look at Draco.  
  
"Watch that mouth, mudblood," Draco said dangerously. "You're a damn embarrassment to the wizarding world." His eyes were icy slits.  
  
"One more word, Malfoy...one more bloody word..." Ron threatened, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"You're not going to do anything, weasel," Draco snapped. He turned to Hermione. "And you, keep in mind what I told you last night."  
  
At that, he smirked and walked off with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy trailing behind him.  
  
"Bloody git," Ron muttered angrily. "And what did he mean about what he told you last night?" he asked, turning to Hermione. She looked up, but did not answer.  
  
"He talked to you last night?" Ron asked, breathing heavily. Hermione sighed deeply.  
  
"The Head Boy and Girl get a dormitory to themselves," she murmured, not looking at Ron's face.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE SHARING A DORMITORY WITH THAT...THAT GIT?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Stop yelling!" Hermione shrieked, covering her ears. "Yes I am sharing a dormitory with him, and I don't like it anymore than you do, so please stop." Ron stared at her, then cursed under his breath. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Ron, come on, we're going to be late for Herbology."  
  
She started walking away. Ron walked behind her, fuming.  
  
Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was very uneventful, followed by an equally boring History of Magic class. Hermione looked down at her schedule as she walked out of Professor Binns' classroom, Harry and Ron at her side. "We've got Potions with the Slytherins next," she said with a sigh, turning to face the boys. Ron was staring at the floor as he walked, not saying a word. Hermione looked over at Harry, who shrugged. They made their way down to the dungeons, and into the Potions classroom. The Slytherins had already arrived, and gave the incoming Gryffindors rude glares. "I bet they practice making those faces," Ron muttered in irritation as he set his bag down on his desk. Harry laughed, but Hermione said nothing.  
  
Professor Snape walked in and the chatter in the classroom quickly died down, and was replaced with the sound of shuffling books. "Put your books away," Snape said impatiently. There was a murmur of confusion as the students put their books back in their bags. "QUIET!" he hissed. Everyone silenced at once as the Potions master paced at the front of the classroom. "Let me get straight to the point," Snape growled. "A very large quantity of ingredients have been stolen from my office. Would any of you know anything about this?" he eyed the class suspiciously. "Well?!" Snape demanded. Seeing that the rest of the class was hopeless, Hermione slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Everyone turned to her, jaws dropping. "I didn't have anything to do with it!" Hermione said quickly, seeing the surprised expressions. "I was just going to ask when this happened," she added.  
  
"And that would be of importance to you because?" Snape questioned her. Hermione stared into his deep, black tunnels of eyes, and swallowed hard.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be of any importance, but I was just trying to help," she replied. Snape gave her a funny look, making Hermione shift uneasily in her seat.  
  
"Miss Granger...you have caught us all by surprise," he sneered. "If you would like to help, tell us who was with you in my office."  
  
"WHAT?! Excuse me Professor-"  
  
"Excuse yourself, Miss Granger," Snape cut her off mid-sentence. "I'd thought that the Head Girl would have more manners than to answer back to a professor. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Hermione had stood up and was about to answer back, but Harry nudged her in the ribs. "Ow! Harry, what are you doing?!" Hermione asked angrily. Her side throbbed painfully.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Granger," Snape said with a smirk. "You've earned your first detention."  
  
Hermione gaped at him disbelievingly. The Slytherins snickered around her. Anger rose rapidly inside her, making her want to shout back at him, and tell him he was an unfair greaseball. But now she had caught up with herself, and calmed down. She was quite surprised she had been so rude to a teacher, but also satisfied in some way. As she settled back down, she felt a hand touch hers. She looked up to see Ron grinning. "Hermione, you've GOT to do that more often," he said with an impressed look on his face. Hermione laughed, half forcing it. She felt considerably lighter from a moment ago. Well, she was still in detention, but at least Ron wasn't mad anymore.  
  
Professor Snape spent the rest of the class picking on students whom he obviously did not like, and snapping at them continuously. "Oh well, it's an excuse to get out of work," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. But he was proved wrong by the end of class. Snape had assigned everyone, including the Slytherins, a three foot long essay on Wolfsbane, due at the end of the week.  
  
"Godamn it!" Ron cursed when they were out of the class. "I hate that stupid git! We didn't even do anything." Hermione glanced at him and sighed. She wondered how many times she had misunderstood Snape's injustice.  
  
"Well, let's look on the bright side, we've got lunch next!" Harry exclaimed. The trio went up to their common room to drop their books off, and then came back down for lunch.  
  
As they walked towards the Entrance Hall, Ron slipped over to Hermione's side. "Um..." he started. Hermione turned to face him. "I'm sorry," Ron blurted out. "For acting like a jerk before." She looked at him. His innocent stare just told her that he was sincere. Though she still felt that he had overreacted too much, she let it go. "It's alright, Ron. Don't worry about it." He grinned, and then turned to face the floor. Hermione looked away from him, and in front of her. He had done it very gently and smoothly, that Hermione didn't even realize that Ron had taken her hand. 


End file.
